Don't Look Back
by ilovetonka
Summary: When 15 yr old Gwyn finds out about her parent's divorce, in emotional outburst she makes a late, and slightly illegal start to her pokemon journey. She sets out with an Eevee, and a desperate drive not to return to her now broken home. So involved in avoiding the law, and training her team, she doesn't notice the world in turmoil around her, until she's thrown right into it. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Don't Look Back

**Hello! And thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this story. This is my first pokemon fanfic, and I'm excited to start it, as for once I actually have an idea of where the plot will go, haha. It's pretty much completely OC, no Ash or any of them. I hope you enjoy, and pretty pretty please review, they make me feel happy and fluffy inside, and help me make it better.**

**Chapter One – The Most Surprising Things **

"I'm home!" I yelled, dropping my bag next to the sofa, which I promptly planted myself on with no particular intent to move. I hadn't really expected anyone to be home anyways, Dad was still on some business trip to Unova, Mom was probably in the shopping district looking for a present for her best friends Lindsey's birthday. Even the maid was probably long gone by now, so I had the whole house to myself.

Sighing I turned on the television for a bit of background noise while I did my homework. My mom must have been watching the news earlier, because the anchor from her favorite network PPN was staring at me from the flat screen. I ignored him, quickly scrawling out answers on my math homework while he listed off various tragedies in the deadpan, emotionless voice journalists seem to have.

Fifteen minutes later I was faced with the daunting task of reading three chapters in the World History text book for the weekend. I sighed again, a little more forlorn at the thought of all that reading. The national news had switched to local; a fluff piece about a ten year old who had beat the gym leader Whitney with just her Machop. Maybe I _should_ have gone on my journey five years ago, that little girl certainly didn't have to read three chapters on the War of the Balsic Ocean. Looking out at the sprawling skyline of Goldenrod city, I decided that despite the ungodly amount of schoolwork, I did love my life. I loved our penthouse apartment overlooking the most beautiful city in the world. I loved that my mom would come home in an hour or two with more shopping bags than she had planned, and that she would squeal excitedly until I came to ooh and ahh over all the 'fabulous sales' and 'bargains'. I loved that in a couple days dad would be home from his business trip, and we would go to Piazzo's like we did every time he came back home. He would get steak, my mom would get salad, and I would laugh at them for not getting Italian food at an Italian restaurant, and order spaghetti.

_You also love that you'll have the weekend free if you finish your damn homework. _I thought getting back to work. The anchor was going on about rumors of some secret government project in Sinnoh. I tuned it out, more interested in finding out what Sinnoh was up to a hundred years ago in the war of the Balsic Ocean, than I was knowing what they were doing today.

Two and a half chapters later I heard a ferocious growl come from my stomach. Deciding I deserved a break I heaved my books out of my lap and made a beeline for the fridge. I kicked it shut, a soda in one hand and a bag of Pokepuffs in the other. I set them on the counter about to grab a hand of cheesy goodness when I noticed the red "you have a message" light flashing on the phone.

Shoving a handful in my mouth I grabbed the phone and dialed our own number,

"You have – one – unheard message, if you would like to hear –" I cut it off pressing the number one with my thumb.

"Hello," an unfamiliar man's voice came over the speaker. "Jack Brant from Graely and Brant divorce attorneys," my heart stopped, "I'm calling with good news; your husband signed the papers today. You're officially divorced."

It's funny, how the most surprising things, are the ones you really expected all along. I had seen it coming; I guess I just refused to acknowledge what it meant. All those business trips he'd been taking, they'd been getting longer and longer. The way mom's lips would purse every time I would go on about how excited I was that he was coming home. How quiet those dinners at Piazzo's had become, how I was the only one talking. It was just one of those things I didn't want to see, so I didn't.

I put the phone back on the hook gently, trying to fight down the iron lump closing my throat. Over the bar in the living room the local news was on again, running the same piece on the girl and her machop. I couldn't quite see it, the tears had turned the TV into a blob of flashing colors, but I could hear it.

My dad wasn't going to walk through that door in a couple days. We weren't going to go to Piazzo's where I would make the same lame joke about Italian food over an awkwardly quiet table. My mom would walk in and have me coo over diamonds and pretend everything was ok. Everything that had kept me safe and secure in our apartment overlooking Johto's capitol was dissolving.

It was a snap decision that changed everything. I dashed into the living room and dumped my backpack in an explosion of white paper. In my room I crammed as much practical clothing into the bottom of the main compartment, and placed a few books I'd had on pokemon training I'd had when I was little on top of them along with a rather hefty wad of cash.

Back in the kitchen I threw food I didn't think would spoil or be squished into the bag before going to change out of my school uniform. Gently closing the door behind me, I looked at my room, this could be the last time I would see it for a while. I pushed back tears again, and pulled the gray sweater up over my head. In a few minutes I had on jeans and a sweatshirt, I took a look at myself in the mirror, my green eyes staring back at me. As I threw my blonde hair up into a pony tail something on my bedside table caught my eye.

It was a picture; I remember when it had been taken eight years ago when I was seven. We had gone on a day trip to Cianwood after three weeks of my incessant begging, my father had finally agreed and we woke up before the sun had risen. I remember I had a temper tantrum before passing out on the ferry ride home. I was happy in the picture though, we all were. Mom had asked an old man to take it for us; I remember I felt embarrassed to trouble him, so my cheeks were still a brilliant red. Mom was smiling, and so was dad his arms around her while I was sandwiched in the middle. They both looked so young, no gray in their hair, the lines on their faces more faded.

The tears started to spill over my cheeks as I picked it up, looking at those people who were all so different now. I can't express how much I wanted to go back, wanted to be that little girl happy to be playing in the waves with her mom and dad. It had been a happy day. I decided to bring the picture too, placing it delicately so the glass wouldn't break. I zipped up the bag, slammed the door shut behind me, and started running down the hall. I didn't look back as the elevator shut behind me and headed down for the lobby.

It wasn't far to Bill's house, only a few blocks. Cool fall air filled my lungs as I flew around the corner sliding to a stop in front of his door.

"Bill!" I pounded on the green painted door, "Bill!? Bill, are you home?!" I yelled slamming my fist into the door again. The door slid open and a head covered in floppy brown hair peeked out.

"Hey Gwyn. What's up is something wrong?" his brow furrowed. _Shit_, I muttered darkly in my head, I didn't want him thinking there was a problem. He would just make me go back home. I glanced at my watch, mom would be getting home any minute, she would see the mess I'd left, she'd know I was gone.

"N-nothing, I just uh… I-I'm going on my pokemon journey, and I thought who better to get my first pokemon from than my good friend Bill?" I laughed too loud, putting one hand behind my head as I smiled awkwardly.

"Well…come on in?" the end rose in sort of a question uncertain about my weird behavior, but not wanting to pry. I'd always loved Bill's house, there were so many pokemon I'd never hope to see anywhere else.

"Flaree!" a ball of orange fur launched itself into my arms purring loudly. I hugged the flareon tightly before placing him back on the floor, trying to follow Bill into the backroom as it wound through my legs.

"You almost missed me, I'm about to head out to Kanto, but I think I know just the pokemon for you." He smiled, examining the shelf that was lined with pokeballs each one with a small handwritten label underneath it. "Here you go." He grinned, "I wasn't doing anything with him, so he'll probably be better off with you."

"What is he?"

"Why don't you find out?"

I smiled, and tossed up the ball, it exploded in bright white light and came, back to me. The light faded, and in its place was a small ball of brown fluff with big eyes. I could've died right then.

"An eevee?" I squealed crouching down so he could sniff my hand.

"Vee!" he chirped butting his incredibly soft head into my palm.

"Oh Bill, thank you! Thank you!" I stood up throwing my arms around his neck.

"You're welcome. So you got your trainer's license yet?"

My trainer's license, I hadn't even thought about getting that. At fifteen one year underage, I wasn't allowed to go farther than the route above and below my home city without a license. In other words I was about to run away from home, and break a couple laws.

"Er, no my dad was going to fly me to New Bark to pick it up in a couple days though."

"Good, you can't get a room at a pokemon center without one, so don't lose it." He said helpfully. _Crap,_ _I'm going to have to sleep in the woods until I get all the way to New Bark._ "So, what are you going to name him?" he asked crouching next to the eevee, I followed suit, stroking the little Pokémon's back.

"Um, I don't know…what do you think?"

"You're choice you're the one who's going to have to call him by his name regularly."

I hated naming stuff, names were so permanent, and they had to fit, because you couldn't just change them. That's why I never named half of my pokedolls. I stared at eevee for a good five minutes, just watching him chase his tail around. He looked young, which I liked I would be able to train him myself. Not that I had any experience, but I guess that was good too, we could learn together.

"Remi!" I hit my fist against my palm, the eevee looked up at me with those adorably huge brown eyes. "I'll call you Remi." I grinned, and my newly christened pokemon seemed to nod pushing his face into my shin. I gently put my hands around him and cuddled him to my chest as I stood.

"Why Remi?" Bill asked chuckling.

"Why not Remi?" I shot back, Remi had already picked up on his new name and looked a bit confused as to why we were calling him.

"Well I need to get going to Kanto," Bill said putting a hand on my shoulder and leading me towards the door, "but if you're ever there feel free to stop by my place, I live just north of Cerulean City."

I told him I would keep him in mind, as I put Remi's pokeball in my bag deciding to carry the little pokemon so I could get to know him better. I parted ways with Bill, and started walking towards the entrance to the subway; I needed some supplies so I took a train to the shopping district. Remi sat in my lap the whole way, eagerly accepting the chin scratches as I played with him. In the store I picked up a few things for Remi, and a few for me.

I checked out, and started stuffing poke food and a few treats for Remi into the bag. I had bought a belt that had holders for pokeballs so I would have them in easy reach; I placed the five shiny new pokeballs onto their holders making sure that Remi's was at the front. It had been a lot of money for everything, but I needed it.

"Ready for another ride Remi?" I asked him as we left the department store, and went to catch the F train. I had decided that I would head north, and go through Violet city instead of go south through Azalea. Going through Azalea would be prettier, but it was longer, and the roads were bad and overridden with wild pokemon I wasn't sure if Remi could handle yet. It was a fifteen minute ride to the north end of Goldenrod, and it was starting to get late. I had had a long day, and I could already feel my eyes drooping, even Remi was tired curled in my lap with his tail over his nose. I wasn't going to be able to stop once I got out of the city though, I at least wanted to get into the national park, find a good place to camp out where the park rangers wouldn't find me.

Even at this hour the subways in Goldenrod weren't empty, there was an old woman a few seats down with a machoke that held her bags seated next to her. A well dressed family, maybe coming home from a dinner party was across from her, the daughter was screaming because the pearls were itchy and her mother wouldn't let her take them off because she would only lose them. Her older brother seemed as if he wanted to melt into his seat and disappear because of his sister's behavior. The ruckus didn't stop when the train slowed, and the electronic voice announced our arrival at the end of the line the north end of Goldenrod.

"Remi," I said gently ticking the white scruff that covered his neck, "Remi wake up." The eevee didn't move, his only response was a surprising large snore for such a small pokemon that blew his tail up and down. Even when I lifted him up off my lap and onto the seat next to me he didn't stir, just sprawled out on the seat contentedly while I put on my bag. Apparently my new pokemon was a rather heavy sleeper. Not wanting to carry his dead weight while he slept, I recalled him into his pokeball so he could rest while I walked to the national park.

It was completely dark by the time I reached the gate into the national park, and much to my dismay the temperature was dropping rapidly. The late autumn temperatures weren't something I would ideally want to sleep in, much less at night when it was even colder. The main entrance to the national park also housed a cute little bed and breakfast I had stayed in once, however I was going to have to avoid people in general until I was a little farther clear of the city. Which also meant I really shouldn't go through the main gate at all, but go through the thin layer of woods that separated the road from the trails on the other side.

I stared long and hard at the deep shadows between the trees. If there was one thing I wasn't fond of, it was the dark. Which it appeared I would have to walk right into if I wanted to get in. Sighing I hiked up my backpack and started walking. The first two minutes weren't all that terrible, but then I ran into something that reminded me exactly why most people just walked through the gate.

Thick sticky web suddenly molded across my face. I squeaked clawing at the ropes trying to pull them off of me. Then I felt something, something kind of heavy pulling down against my backpack. Felt thin spindly legs brush the nape of my neck.

"Spin, Spin, Spinarack!" I heard it cry from its position on top of my bag. I really screamed then arms flailing trying to make contact with the spider pokemon; I started to run hoping the momentum would make it fall, only to run into three more webs before I came to the trail. I ditched my backpack, and started rolling on the ground till I couldn't hear their harsh little voices anymore.

"Well I officially hate bug pokemon." I muttered to myself, standing up and readjusting my bag as I tried to pull pieces of web that were still attached to my chin, and hair off. I shivered, still feeling their little legs crawling over my skin. I really loathed bug pokemon. I started walking again, relieved to be on a well beaten trail with apparently no spinarack. I eventually found a small secluded clearing that I decided to settle down in.

Turning to my bag, I realized just how unprepared I was for all of this. I had been rash, over emotional, and acted before I thought. However I couldn't go back now even if I wanted to, I have a weird sense of pride that has issues backing down easily. I had nothing, but food, clothes, a couple books, some pokeballs, and a very young eevee with almost no experience. Despite the cold November air, and the freezing December it promised, I had forgotten to bring a sleeping bag, or any warm coats. I looked at the dark clearing, and wondered if I should just turn back now, go home tell my mom I was sorry, tell her I loved her, and go curl up in my warm bed and sleep. But then I thought of Jack Brant's voice, telling me that my parents were divorced. I didn't hear it from my mom, or my dad, I heard it from a stranger over a voice mail not even meant for me. I could feel tears stinging my eyes again, as I laid down and released Remi.

The little pokemon opened his eyes slightly, a bit confused, and then closed them as I wrapped my arms around him, his fuzzy body heat keeping my stomach and chest warm. I fell asleep with him, shivering against the cold, and the sensation of spider legs crawling on my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay second chapter! I would like to thank cwizumi for being the first person to favorite this story and to shrrg for reviewing, and following. I hope you all enjoy the next installment to this story, and hope you will review! :D**

**Chapter 2 - Unexpected**

_Thwump…Thuwmp…Thwump…Thwump…Thwump. _I moaned, squinting my eyes against the bright morning light that was filtering through the trees. Where was I? I lay there staring at the leaf covered sky, trying to figure out where my white plaster ceiling had suddenly gone.

"Vee! Veeee, eevee!"

I propped myself up on my elbows, pushing against the dead weight on my stomach. Remi was staring up at me with his big brown eyes. Right, I wasn't at home anymore. I lifted Remi off of my chest so I could sit up properly, setting him back down in my lap. He pawed at my leg, staring up at me with his big brown eyes.

"I suppose you want to be fed now don't you?" I sighed staring back at the little eevee.

"Vee!" he replied in a tone that said a rather exasperated "yes".

"All right, all right let me get up." He jumped off of my lap as I slowly started to stand. All of my muscles were stiff, aching as they flexed while I stood. Apparently sleeping on the cold hard ground wasn't something my body was all that fond of. I made a mental note to pick up a sleeping bag in Violet city, as I crouched next to my bag grabbing the tin of pokefood. Remi wove in between my legs, and I wobbled trying to keep my balance so I wouldn't squish the poor thing. The soft brown kibbles thunked dully into the lid, which I had turned into a make shift dish, while I poured Remi his breakfast. He excitedly attacked his food, eating at a speed I didn't think possible.

It was still cold, and after a night sleeping in the unforgiving weather I was chilled to the bone, still shivering even in the growing warmth of the sunlight. I pulled out a second sweatshirt, pulling it on, and settled for cold canned ravioli for breakfast. It was only eight in the morning; it had been two in the morning when I had gotten to the little clearing. I suddenly wish I had been able to pack coffee, but I was up, and didn't really find going back to sleep on the ground again all that appealing.

It was maybe half a day's walk back home, maybe mom had ran into a friend, gone to a party. Maybe she had gotten home late, tired, a bit tipsy, thought I was asleep. Maybe she wasn't even awake yet, didn't know I was gone. I could still go home if I wanted to, but all I could think of was the divorce. I picked up my bag, and called Remi who had been playing in a patch of flowers, jumping and swatting at the pink petals. I needed to keep going east till I reached the road to Violet; I wanted to get there before night fall so I could at least find a decent bench to sleep on.

I had been to Violet City once three years ago; I hadn't walked though I had flown with my dad on his pidgeot. I knew the basic way there, but it would be easier if I had been able to take the main paths through the park instead of the small trails that ran through the forest. Remi was trotting along beside me, occasionally sprinting up ahead to check out some noise or smell. It made me nervous, I wasn't sure what kind of pokemon were this far back in the park, I knew in the main fields there were a lot of grass pokemon, but I had never been on the trails before.

"Remi!" I called out, as he shot even farther ahead, running around a bend in the trail. I started jogging after him, the edge of the picture frame digging into my back as it slammed into it with each stride. He was probably just looking at some flowers he smelled up ahead, he seemed to have a bit of an obsession with flower. When I was just about to turn the corner, I froze for just a second, a screamed "Veeeee!" had echoed through the trees. "Remi!" I yelled again running around the corner, my gut twisted.

A rather large and angry growlithe loomed over my tiny pokemon. I could feel my heart in my throat; Remi was young, and pretty much untrained. He stood no chance against the pokemon in this area, especially not this one. Bill had explained to me how that worked out, something along the lines of a few stronger pokemon got into a population and then others had to grow in order to compete with them for resources, in the end making it so only the stronger pokemon could survive in the area, however once they reached a certain level they didn't bother to continue to grow, so they stayed there until another stimuli forced the need to be stronger. Pokemon kept by trainers had an advantage that they could grow a lot more than most pokemon commonly did in the wild, but they also travelled a lot farther, often going into areas where the pokemon were much much stronger than they were. Remi was currently at this disadvantage, he was at a strength of pokemon more commonly found near New Bark town (the reason most young trainers started their journey their), starting near Goldenrod the pokemon were of a considerably higher caliber.

I hadn't planned on trying to deal with any wild pokemon, or trainers until I was a ways past Violet City, but seeing as this fire breathing pokemon, with rather large teeth and claws was blocking the path, we didn't have much of a choice in the matter. I just hoped that Remi would make it out okay, and on some distant wish that he could win it would be a great learning experience for him.

"A-all right! Remi use –"I was suddenly faced with a daunting question, what moves did Remi know? Did he know anything? I decided to guess the most basic attack I could think of. "Use tackle!" I yelled my legs automatically bracing themselves as if I would take the impact myself. Remi looked back at me, and then launched himself at the larger pokemon. The growlithe barely even stumbled, if anything he looked vaguely annoyed. Remi bounced back unable to keep his footing he rolled through the dust, the little eevee started to push himself up when the growlithe retaliated with a body slam.

"Veee." He squealed slamming into the ground again. I could barely watch, as he struggled to get up, it had been a powerful attack; I was surprised Remi hadn't been knocked out.

"C'mon Remi, you can do it!" I yelled as the growlithe prowled closer to my pokemon. The tangy taste of blood filled my mouth; I hadn't even realized I had been biting my cheek. Remi struggled to his feet, dust and twigs caught in his silky fur. He made a small growling noise, staring the growlithe down. It wasn't of much use though, the larger pokemon just growled back, and jumped biting down hard, lifting Remi up he shook him hard. Remi's head limply flopped back and forth, Remi was out, but the growlithe didn't seem to be letting up.

"Hey!" I screamed waving my arms back and forth "HEY!" the growlithe stopped, dropping Remi with a dull thud, and turned its gaze on me. "Go! Go, leave us alone!" I gripped the first thing I could get my hands on and threw it hard at the growlithe. I watched as a red and white pokeball sailed through the air, and hit the orange pokemon squarely on the nose. The growlithe disappeared into a flash of red light and the ball hit the ground. Five seconds later there was a cheery ding, like my microwave back home made when the popcorn was done.

_Well that was unexpected_

Frozen in a state of shock I stared at the pokeball sitting in the dust. I may have just pulled off the biggest fluke in the world, catching a pokemon, a relatively powerful one at that, in one try, when it had taken no damage. My gaze flitted from the ball and the growlithe inside… my growlithe… to Remi.

"Remi!" I yelled throwing my bag to the ground, sliding to the dirt next to him. "Remi… Remi are you okay?" my voice cracked as I picked up the limp pokemon, he was covered in dirt, and had cuts from the growlithe's sharp teeth.

"ee…eevee." He replied weakly, looking up at me with barely opened eyes. I cradled Remi in my arms, and pulled out his pokeball recalling him, and placing the ball on my belt. There was still that one pokeball sitting in the middle of trail. I couldn't help but to glare at it, sure it was a powerful pokemon, but I wasn't sure if I trusted one who had been so vicious. Maybe I wouldn't have said that if I had encountered him when Remi was more equal to him, maybe it would have been a fair fight, and I would have caught him when he was weak; but all I could see was Remi helpless in his jaws. I picked up the ball, glaring at it. I rearranged the balls on my belt so that I could put growlithe as from from Remi as possible, as if even in pokeballs, the space would keep Remi safer.

I picked up my bags and started walking, keeping a quicker pace, I wanted to get to Violet more than ever now, make sure Remi was okay. I had no idea what I was going to do with the growlithe. When I was little, before I had decided to stay home, I had read a plethora of books on pokemon training. Every last one of my idols had said to treat all pokemon with trust, love, and kindness, and you'll get the same back. It was hard though, when my first impression of him was him trying to rip Remi to shreds.

I walked aimlessly lost in thought; my feet following the path while my mind wandered elsewhere. I probably would have only just woken up back home; maybe I would have gotten up a bit early and already be curled on the couch with a bowl of cereal and a blanket. I couldn't help but to think of that one day at Cianwood, the last time I can really remember both of them laughing and smiling with no reservation behind their eyes. Maybe if things had been different, had stayed the way they were on that beach, maybe I would have stayed. Or maybe I would have left a long time ago, maybe I wouldn't have been so desperate to cling to what somewhere in the back of my mind I knew would never last; maybe I would have been able to leave without fear it wouldn't be there when I got back.

My daze was broken as the sunshine suddenly grew brighter. Squinting, and shielding my eyes with a hand over my brow I looked around. I was on a road, a big purple sign across the stretch of dirt read: Violet City, 20 miles. My already low spirits dropped even further, twenty miles, that would take me all day, and probably most of the evening too. I had to keep walking though; I had to make sure Remi got to a pokemon center. Head hung, and eyes trained on my feet, it was going to be a long hard twenty miles.

After a couple more hours of walking I had found an old dead log in the grass on the side of the road. My stomach was growling, and no matter how quickly I wanted to get there, it wasn't going to be any easier on an empty stomach. I pulled out another can of ravioli, and peeled back the metal lid folding it to make a makeshift spoon. I had forgotten to pack any silver ware. It was an awfully quiet lunch in comparison to my breakfast with Remi this morning. _Maybe I should let growlithe out_ I thought looking at the pokeball on the far right of my belt. I would rather deal with him when he wasn't hungry in an even worse mood.

"You can come on out." I said quietly holding the ball out, the growlithe appearing in a burst of white light. He stared at me with eyes that weren't cold or malicious, just indifferent, he looked me over I couldn't help but squirm a little, I felt as if he were judging me. Giving me his best, I am mightier than thou glare he huffed, and turned to examine something just so he didn't have to look at me. I rolled my eyes, and pulled the tin of pokefood out of; pouring some into the lid I set it on the ground next to him.

The look he gave me said "are you kidding me?" he sniffed at the food, taking a wary bite of a kibble. His muzzle scrunched and he growled slightly, but he must have been hungry because he ate anyway. I watched him, as I scarffed down my ravioli. He wasn't as violent as he had been earlier; of course he wasn't exactly interacting with any other pokemon at the moment. He was just as unpleasant though. All the growlithes I had seen back in Goldenrod had been so friendly, and to a certain extent were pretty dumb, loyal, but lacking in the I.Q. department. This particular growlithe seemed to be just the opposite; he was stand offish, and seemed just a bit too smart for my good.

I had to give it to him, he was regal looking; his cool disposition and the shock of creamy fur over sleek orange and black hair that rippled over muscles.

"Caesar." I said, and he looked up at the sound of my voice. "What do you think of that? Would you like to be called Caesar?" He seemed to give a shrug, as if he didn't completely hate it, and I really didn't want to take the time to find something he would actually love. "Well, it looks like you're going to be Caesar from now on." I said, a slight smile on my lips, though I didn't dare try to pat him on the head. Once we had both finished our meals I recalled him, seriously doubting he would give me the time of day to walk and actually keep the pace I wanted.

I packed up, and started walking.

The sun was starting to set as I passed a sign that read "Five Miles to Violet City" I was getting close. I just prayed five miles would be shorter than it seemed in my mind, my feet ached, and every muscle groaned with every step. More than anything I wanted to be in a soft warm bed, I shuddered to think of the cold metal bench I would probably be camped out on tonight, maybe I could find a park and sleep in the grass, if there were any stores open I could even buy a sleeping bag.

My mental planning was suddenly interrupted by a screeched "Spearow." I stopped looking up to the tree tops in, scanning the leaves for a sign of the notoriously aggressive bird pokemon. I didn't see one though; there were at least fifty of them lining the branches, watching me with beady eyes. I walked slowly, trying to avoid their gazes as I walked the gauntlet. My already stiff body tensed even more with every step. I was almost there almost clear, when there was a sharp snap. I wanted nothing more than to make it to Violet City unscathed, but apparently the universe just didn't have that in her cards today.

"Shit!" I screamed, the single curse lost in the cacophony of screeching spearow. I ran, pushing my tired body as hard as I could, but the spearow were gaining. I could feel the pulses of wind the fastest ones were creating as they flitted around my head. I threw my arms over my face as one swooped for it with razor claws, tearing the skin on my forearm. I screamed ducking down; I wasn't going to make it to Violet without a lot of bleeding if I didn't do something.

"Go Caesar!" I yelled pointing his pokeball at the ground; he growled and snapped at the bird pokemon that made the mistake to get to close to him, occasionally letting out a thin jet of flame. Yet he made no move to go for the spearow that swarmed around me.

"Caesar! Help!" I called out while spinning and swatting at the pokemon, more often than not just getting my arms cut again. He just watched, and for the first time looked almost bemused. _Sadistic bastard_. "Well if you aren't going to help me at least run with me would ya?" I screamed as I started to move again, keeping my head ducked under my arms. I heard Caesar's paws thudding in the dirt behind me, but only just barely over the screams of the spearow. I knew I couldn't run another four and a something miles, and Caesar wouldn't be of any help. In other words I was screwed.

I could hear the spearow getting closer, and closer behind me. Even Caesar yelped as a spearow scratched at his back. Just as I felt feathers graze my arms and saw the sparkle of menacing eyes in my peripheral vision something slammed into my side, and my feet left the ground. We hit the dirt in a tangle of limbs, rolling. Whatever, or whoever it was, was heavy and had landed on me pinning me between it and the dirt.

"Luxray, thunder!" a masculine voice yelled just over my ear. I could see the flash from the sudden burst of electricity, hear the popping and crackle. It faded, and everything was finally silent. "Are you all right?" the voice above me asked.

"A bit squished, but otherwise okay…" I mumbled into the dirt.

"Sorry!" he said quickly jumping back, the weight lifting suddenly and I could breathe. I sat up, and finally got a look at the guy. Even sitting he looked tall, long legs sprawled in front of him. He was thin too, which surprised me he had seemed heavier. He grinned, light blue eyes sparkling against his pale complexion that contrasted his dark black hair.

"Well….umm thanks for that." I said slowly, looking at the spearow that lay twitching in the road. "I'm Gwyn," I reached out to shake his hand, "and that useless lug is Caesar." I nodded towards my growlithe who looked back at me disdainfully. The guy smirked looking at my rather sassy pokemon. He took my hand, and shook it in return.

"Cameron."


End file.
